The God's Warnings
by XxSpiritOfTheCelestialBrushxX
Summary: Adrisa warned her fellow villagers about not messing around with the god's warnings but of course they didn't listen. Instead they went over the forbidden border to face the wrath of the evil spirits lurking behind it. READ AND REVIEW!


The God's Warnings

"You must come to bed," said the tall, lean man.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," said his wife.

She was looking up at the starry night thinking about what was on the other side of the mountains. The woman started as a wolf howled towards the full moon. It had been weeks since they had gotten any real sleep and were easily startled at any noise.

The man pleaded once more, "You need your rest."

"No, I can't go to sleep."

"Why? The strongest men are guarding the camp with their lives so you and the other women and children can rest."

"It's not because of the other tribes attacking, it's something you won't understand," said the woman.

The man looked at her with a puzzled but loving expression. They told each other everything in the little amount of time they had together.

"You can tell me anything, Adrisa," the man said taking hold of her hand.

"Fine," she said, "You and the other men of the tribe have been on the other side of the valley many times before but what is on the other side of the mountains. None of us not even the elders of the tribe can describe to us what will happen when we cross over. The gods have warned us not to venture that far and we are nearing the border."

"It will be fine Adrisa. The elders have contacted the gods and asked them to let us pass," he said looking at the ground.

"Okay Kuvam I believe you," she said while looking up at the moon.

Many weeks passed before they met the border at the base of the mountains. Many of the villagers died of starvation while others became ill. Adrisa was once again staring up at the sky when she heard a wolf howl.

"That wolf has been howling every night for some time. I wonder what's wrong with it," Adrisa said to her sister, Yue.

"It sounds as if the wolf gets louder and louder every night but no one has seen it," Yue said without much interest.

Kuvam slowly walked towards the two women carrying three bowls.

"This is all the food we have left," he said handing each of them a bowl. "Not much to eat since the snow god, Itegami, became angry."

"I tried to explain to you that we shouldn't mess around with the gods. Itegami is telling us not to go across the border. That is why he sent a blizzard through last week to try and stop us from going any further," Adrisa fiercely explained.

Kuvam rolled his eyes and they fell asleep huddled against the wind once they were finished eating.

The sun rose early the next morning and Kuvam, Adrisa, and Yue began to pack up their belongings as mothers wept for their children who died in their sleep. There were only ten men and seven women left in the tribe. Nobody spoke as they started on the three mile trek to the god's border.

"We must not do this," Adrisa whispered to Yue as they neared the border, "We can still turn back and obey the gods pleas."

"No, we must flee the war area and return to an era of peace," Yue whispered back.

"Kuvam I am begging you not to go over the border. The wolf that howls every night is warning us of the dangers across it. It has seen what the people of the tribe should never know of. I am saying once more do not venture across the border."

"Adrisa," he said in a sympathetic tone, "No one knows of the dangers that could happen tomorrow. You must be courageous of what is to come and face it head on. Everyone in the tribe is going over it and so are you."

"No I am not. You and the others may leave me and face the wrath of evil and the gods across the border but I will listen to the god's warnings and obey. Now if you leave me I will never see you again," Adrisa argued with such ferociousness that Kuvam backed down like a little puppy obeying their master.

"Fine I will leave you while you perish on this side of the border alone," he answered with as much ferocity as Adrisa had.

The villagers turned and stepped across the border never to see Adrisa again.


End file.
